valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssal Archwitch Hunt
The Abyssal Archwitch Hunt is a damage challenge based on composing the Thor Deck with a balance of Attack power and Thor Skills. Players are given five Thor's Hammer uses per day, which reset at 00:00 JST. Thor's Hammer uses can be replenished during the day by using for one additional use or to fully replenish all five uses. Abyssal Archwitch An Abyssal Archwitch battle consists of two phases. The first phase consists of breaking a shield with 940,500 health by using a normal Attack Unit. Stats for this phase can be boosted by using additional Thor's Hammer uses to start the battle. Two Thor's Hammer uses increases Attack and Defense by +200% or three by +400%. Damage done to the shield during this phase has no effect on the damage done with Thor's Hammer. After the shield has been broken, the next phase consists of activating Thor's Hammer to deal damage to the Abyssal Archwitch. This uses the Thor Deck and rolls for the number of activated Thor Skills to determine the damage bonus. Damage done to the Abyssal Archwitch is not cumulative and rewards are only given based on the highest damage dealt in a single attempt. The only purpose of attempting a hunt again is to improve the damage dealt by hoping to have more Thor Skills activate or modifying the Thor Deck. Thor Deck The Thor Deck is composed of up to 50 cards and is used to determine the power of Thor's Hammer. The strength of Thor's Hammer is dependent on the cards' raw Attack stats and active Thor Skills. The maximum possible Total Attack is 10,000,000 with a full deck of max Attack XLRs (50 × 200,000). ; Damage formula : Damage = Total Attack × (100% + Buffs from activated Thor Skills) Thor Skills Thor Skills are buffs that can increase the strength of Thor's Hammer. They are gained by having certain combinations of cards in the Thor Deck, or by including special cards that have built-in Thor Skills. As the power from Attack stats is limited, Thor Skills contribute most towards the power of Thor's Hammer. It is recommended to collect the special cards from recent events to maximize the damage potential. Deck Composition Skills Some events may double the effects of certain bonuses. See the event's page for details on boosted elements. Special Card Skills Cards from recent events may have built-in Thor Skills that will always activate. Thor Skills on these cards tend to only last for the upcoming Abyssal Archwitch Hunt and will have the skill removed once the hunt ends. See the specific Abyssal Archwitch Hunt's event page for the list of cards with built-in Thor Skills. See the Skills page for more information on card-specific skills. Rewards Unlike other Archwitch hunts, there are no reward chests for defeating the Abyssal Archwitch. Instead, rewards are obtained from reaching certain damage thresholds and rankings. The Abyssal Archwitch itself can be obtained from ranking rewards. Other rewards include: * * * * * * Events Category:Mechanics & Gameplay